There is a pressing need for psychosocial and behavioral interventions that can be used by patients and providers to facilitate adherence to diabetes and other medical regimens. Based upon a conceptual model of factors affecting self-care and our previous intervention results, this project will develop and evaluate a brief intervention that is tailored to the needs and perspectives of individual patients and feasible to use in outpatient medical offices. The intervention will use recent computer- assisted videodisc technology to deliver an intervention that is standardized yet highly tailored to individual patients. Following a period of formative evaluation and piloting, this program will be compared to a stringent usual care condition in a randomized trial. Outcome measures will include patient self-care behaviors, patient-physician interaction, and health outcomes (glycemic control, cholesterol, quality of life); process measures will include self-efficacy, barriers to adherence, and problem-solving skills. Patients will be followed over a two-year period to evaluate the long-term effects of the program. Analyses will include assessments of between groups differences, maintenance over time, and patient characteristics as well as process measures correlated with outcome. The long-term goal of the project is to develop a brief diabetes self-care intervention that is applicable to a wide variety of patients and can be used efficiently in a variety of medical office settings.